


RC Cola

by ThatSeance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bobby Singer's House, Bobby has known the winchesters for 2 seconds, Comfort No Hurt, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Mute Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, RC Cola as a plot device, Weechesters, and he's ready to sign adoption papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSeance/pseuds/ThatSeance
Summary: Treats only come once and awhile, eight year old Dean knows. Dad's busy hunting monsters, and so they have to make due with what they have. Still, sometimes he wishes he could have something other than mac and cheese for a week straight.Or, Eight year old Dean has a soda for the first time at Bobby's house.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	RC Cola

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea where this came from, because I almost never write in Dean's POV, but I was thinking about RC Cola and what types of soda Dean would like and this slipped out. Also father Bobby just hits hard bro
> 
> Two things you should know:
> 
> 1\. If you don't know, RC Cola is basically watered down coke. There are people who will vehemently defend it, including Dean, but it's not very good and is mostly enjoyed by people who regularly had it in their childhood. Nostalgia, y'know?
> 
> 2\. It isn't really explicitly talked about during this fic, but Sam is mute. I always headcanon that up until Sam was about 7 or 8, he didn't talk. There isn't really a specific reason for this but I like writing it and I think it fits his character.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this fic, and I hope you enjoy!

Treats only come once and awhile, eight year old Dean knows. Dad's busy hunting monsters, and so they have to make due with what they have. Still, he and Sammy have been making due with the same Mac and Cheese for a week, and Dean sometimes wonders if he should convince Dad to buy something else for a change, because he's sure both he and Sammy are sick of it. Even though four year old Sam doesn't talk, Dean can tell by the way he stabs his spoon to break the noodles in half and only finishes parts of the bowl, even though Dean _knows_ he's hungry. He really should ask Dad about a change. Corn dogs, maybe.

He's almost convinced himself to ask, after a while of pacing the room and flicking through motel tv channels until Sammy looks interested in one, when Dad barges in, eyes scanning the room until he lands on the two boys laying on the couch.

"Dean, get you and your brother packed." He grumbles, words alert and urgent. It's an order.

"Yes sir," Dean replies, only moving slowly to get Sammy's head off his legs before rushing over to the bags. They're hardly unpacked anyways, just a few clothes to shove into the corners and toothbrushes to slip into the pockets. Then he wakes Sammy up, gently rocking his brother until he sleepily peels open his eyes. Dean hurriedly explains that they're leaving, grabbing his hand and helping him off the couch. Sammy stumbles into Dean's side and raises a thumb up to stick in his mouth, chewing gently at the crook of his thumb. Dean mentally makes a note to pull out his thumb in a little while so he doesn't chew too hard and draw blood. It's been a problem before.

They drive for a long while. Dean pulls Sam's thumb out when he sees a sign that they're crossing the border of Colorado. He holds Sammy's hand and tries not to worry too much about the indentation marks around the base of his thumb. He tries not to worry about where they're going, tries not to worry about Dad fighting monsters that he can't help with. Dean knows how to fire a shotgun, mostly, and just because his fingers barely reach the trigger doesn't mean he can't help with cases bigger than a single vampire or a ghost. But Dad always insists he has more to learn. 

Dean expects them to show up at a new motel, a new town. It's always like this, constant moving to new motels to look at the same walls and same tv programs. This time, however, they pull up at a strange junkyard. There's cars that look like they've been abandon scattered across the yard, and in the middle, a big house that seemed very clean for being in the middle of all the parts. Dean oohs and ahhs at some of the mechanical parts, and points out to Sammy the engine laying out or the car with no doors, until his Dad leads them both inside the strange blue house.

Dad explains that Dean and Sammy are staying for a while with a man named Bobby. Bobby is gruff and old, and he steps to the side to argue with Dad in hushed voices. Dean can't exactly hear them, but he frowns anyways and holds tightly onto Sammy's hand, and doesn't stop even after Dad leaves. He and Sammy stand there until Bobby notices and gestures at the couches. 

"You boys are gonna be here a while, so… make yourselves comfortable," He says, a stilted tone to his voice, "But don't touch anything you ain't supposed to. That's the books and the gear."

Dean doesn't move, doesn't say anything, and holds Sammy's hand tighter when he tries to move. Sammy looks up at Dean, eyes wide, and Dean resists the urge to pick him up. He's too heavy for that anyways. But he still doesn't feel safe here, and worries about what will happen if they relax; Dean promises to himself that if something does happen, he'll protect Sammy first. 

Bobby sighs, like something they've done pains him. He goes into the other room, sliding open a door to reveal what Dean thinks is a kitchen. The man opens the fridge and pulls out two cans, blue with a red logo on the side. He walks back into the room and approaches them slowly, holding out the cans. Dean looks wearily at it but makes no move to grab it. Bobby looks down at him. "Look, boy, you're gonna be here for a while, you might as well let yourself trust me a little bit. I swear they ain't poisoned or nothing. Your daddy is trusting me to take care of you. He wouldn't do that if I wasn't trustworthy, right?"

Dean glances one more time at Bobby's face before reaching a small hand up to grab a can. He stares down at it, unsure of what to do with it, before Bobby sighs and pops the other one open with what looks like the metal tab on the top. He hands the open one to Dean and grabs the original one back. 

Dean looks at the drink, which sounds a little like insects buzzing at night, before taking a tentative sip, eyes going wide as it pops in his mouth. He looks sharply up at Bobby, who looks just as surprised before his face downturns, and he whispers something that Dean swears he's hears Dad say when a hunt went wrong. "It's a soda. RC Cola, 'cause it's the stuff I used to have as a kid and I don't stock stuff like that here much. It's... supposed to be fizzy like that." 

Dean nods once, and then takes another sip. And another. Until the whole can is empty. Bobby chuckles, and hands him the other can, now opened. "You can have this one too, kid." 

Dean carefully takes it in his hands before kneeling down to Sammy, who's looking wide-eyed at the shiny object Dean has in his hands. "Here you go, Sammy," Dean says, and slowly maneuvers the can to allow Sam to drink it. 

Sammy scrunches up his face a little, making Bobby interject, "I don't think Sam likes it as much as you, Dean. Why don't you just drink it?"

"I can…. do that?" Dean whispers, pulling the can away from Sammy and looking up at Bobby. 

A mixture of emotions flit across Bobby's face before he responds, "Yeah kid, you can."

Dean and Sammy end up on the couch, with Sammy sitting on top of Dean in order to look over the couch's arm towards the bookshelf. Dean finishes the second can quickly, mesmerized by the fizz and the taste. It's different than anything he's had before. He wonders, for a fleeting moment, if the 'soda' costs a lot of money. He frowns and wraps his arms around Sammy's waist to pull him off his lap and onto the couch. He grins at Sammy's little face looking so betrayed, before he wanders into the kitchen.

Bobby is there, staring blankly into the fridge, muttering something under his breath. Dean stares at him, silently, for a moment, before he opens his mouth and says, "....Bobby?"

The man jerks suddenly and turns around towards the boy. Dean scuffs his foot against the wooden floor before he asks, "What do I need to do to pay you back for the… Soda?" 

Bobby opens his mouth, and closes it back again. He raises his hand up to his forehead and rubs at it, looking physically in pain. "You don't have to pay me anythin', Dean." He pauses for a moment before gesturing back at Sam. "Just go get your brother, cause we're gonna go to the store…. We can get more of that soda, if you want."

Dean's eyes shine bright. "Really?"

Bobby can't help but chuckle. "Yes, really." He gestures towards Sammy. "Go get your brother. Maybe we'll find something for him, too."

Dean doesn't have to be told again, clambering his little feet and whispering loudly to Sam, "Sammy! Sammy! We're gonna go to the grocery store and get more of that soda and we can get you a good drink too, okay?"

Bobby spends the moment thinking, not for the first time, that maybe he should start convincing John to sign adoption papers. Just maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated <3 If you want, you can follow me on tumblr @nephilimjack


End file.
